


Dead Center

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: Fantasy Haikyuu Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Archer Daichi, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Final Haikyuu Quest, Frenemies, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: Daichi challenges Kuroo to an archery contest.For Day One of Fantasy Haikyuu Week: Haikyuu Quest (Archer)





	Dead Center

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Team! This is my entry for Day 1 of the Fantasy Haikyuu Week on tumblr! I'm not going write every day this week because I'm moving at the end of the week and I need to be packing, but I will have some fanfic and I'll have some cosplay pics to post so there's that. I hope you enjoy this, it's a little silly and I cranked it out in about an hour. See you tomorrow!

"My aim's better than yours."

Sawamura Daichi, archer and Captain of the City Guard, could feel the headache coming on.  That voice meant one thing and one thing only: trouble.  And here he had thought that if he changed archery practice locations he wouldn't be bothered.  Daichi lowered his bow, relaxing the bowstring and closing his eyes as he did so.  He inhaled, counted to four for good measure, then exhaled.  He opened his eyes and turned to look at his new guest.  Perched on a nearby log was infamous demon lord and Daichi's personal pain-in-the-ass, Kuroo Tetsurou.  The demon flashed Daichi a lazy smirk as he reclined on the log.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your own arrogance," Daichi said, impatience written all over his face.  "Do you mind repeating that?"

"I said that my aim is better than yours," Kuroo repeated.  "Four rounds and you've only managed to hit the center about eighteen times."

"Eighteen out of twenty four isn't exactly terrible," Daichi muttered, turning away from Kuroo and raising his bow again.

"I'm just saying, I could probably do better than that."

Daichi drew back the string.  "With or without a bow and arrow?" he asked as released the string.  The arrow landed just inside the bull's eye. 

'Make that nineteen out of twenty five,' Daichi thought, knocking another arrow onto the bowstring.

"Without, of course," Kuroo scoffed from his place on the log.  "What do you take me for, a mortal?  I have magic."

"Sounds to me like you can't actually beat me, then," Daichi commented, firing off another arrow and doing his best to not grimace when it hit just outside of center.  "Not with an actual weapon anyway."

"Well based on that last shot, I'd wipe the floor with you, even with your primitive instruments," Kuroo said.

Daichi turned to face Kuroo, "Tell you what.  You and I have a little archery contest—with a bow and arrow, so it's fair.  If I win, you stop interrupting my practices."

Kuroo sat up straight, his interest clearly piqued.  "And if I win?" he asked.

Daichi took a moment to think that one through.  Demons were tricky, and he didn't want to end up losing something valuable because of bad wording.  "You get exactly one, non-soul, body, or loyalty related favor from me."

"That doesn't leave me with a whole lot of favors to ask," Kuroo muttered.  The demon felt silent, clearly weighing his options.  After a moment, he sighed.  "Are you sure I can't ask for a loyalty-based favor?"

"Absolutely not," Daichi said.  He pulled the arrows from the target and returned them to the quiver as he spoke, "But it can be a favor you can collect at any point in the future with minimal complaints from me."

"You and your integrity," Kuroo grouched.  "Fine, you're on.  I assume we're using your bow and arrows?"

"Naturally, can't have you cheating," Daichi said.  He held out the bow to Kuroo.  "You can go first."

Kuroo shed his cape, then took the bow from Daichi.  He stepped up to the quiver and pulled out an arrow.  Knocking the arrow, Kuroo turned to Daichi, "You ready to lose, Sawamura?"

Daichi motioned for Kuroo to take his shot.  Without taking his eyes from Daichi's, he pulled back on the bowstring.  For half a moment, Daichi wondered if he had made a huge mistake.  Kuroo released the bowstring.

The arrow embedded itself in a tree twenty feet from the target.

Daichi stared at the arrow.  He glanced at Kuroo out of the corner of his eye; Kuroo seemed just as flabbergasted as Daichi.

"Was… Was that on purpose?" Daichi asked, breaking the silence.

"Would it be less embarrassing if it was?"

"Not really," Daichi admitted.

***

In the end, they only completed three rounds before Daichi suggested they call it quits.  He swore he wasn't taking pity on the demon—really, sundown wasn't that far off, and it was hard to shoot in the dark—but he had no idea that Kuroo would be that lousy of a shot.  More arrows had ended up in the trees and ground than in the target.  Daichi was starting to worry about just how he'd explain this many broken arrows to Asahi.

"Really, we'll call it a draw and continue some other time," Daichi reasoned.  "It's getting late anyway and I need to return the equipment to the armory."

Kuroo scowled at Daichi.  It briefly crossed Daichi's mind that the demon could and probably would immolate him for less, but he held his ground.  With a snarl, Kuroo tossed the bow back to Daichi.

"Fine, we'll continue this tomorrow," Kuroo snapped.  "But be warned, Sawamura, I WILL win next time.  And when I win, you're gonna owe me more than one favor."

Daichi smiled as the demon vanished from sight.  "Whatever you say," he said to the empty clearing.  Daichi moved around the clearing, picking up the arrows and deactivating the sigils he had placed on them earlier.  "And next time, I won't use enchanted arrows to cheat."


End file.
